The Crimson-Helmed Rider
|Desc = You are left with no doubt that the mighty warrior drawing up to you on the back of his skeletal steed is none other than the Crimson-Helmed Rider! |Reset = Once per server day |Diff = Up to 9+ at MR 155, partly scaled |Req = None |Notes = You will get credit for accessing this scenario even if you are killed. Non- s are rejected by the Rider }} The Crimson-Helmed Rider is a special encounter available only to the Adventurer's Guild members. Each character can encounter the Rider only once per server day, even if you quit without saving You can meet the Crimson-Helmed Rider when exploring the Longspur Downs in Southern Tysa. Visit him for seven consecutive days to get access to the town of Moonpath. The Rider When you meet him he will offer you to cast his stones of fortune. * The number on his hand shows how many days in a row you have met him (it doesn't matter how the encounter turned out, even if you died) * The face he's showing will tell you how strong he will be if you fight him. He becomes more difficult to defeat as his visage grows older; each step in his age increases his MR by 15. Defeating the Rider will earn you the right to cast each stone more than once (how many times depends on which face he was showing). The rerolls are done automatically, you'll only see the highest result of each set of rolls. Note: The Rider is classified as undead regardless of the face behind the mask. Use anti-undead weapons. (See here for more detail into interpreting the results, for MR values not listed) If you choose to fight him he might throw three bone-handled knives at you. You must pass a to avoid them * To dodge the first knife you need 25+ * To dodge the second knife you need 50+ * To dodge the third knife you need 75+ * The face of the Rider doesn't matter - the numbers to dodge and the damage of the knives are the same for all faces. Regardless of whether you defeat him first or directly cast the stones you'll receive some experience as reward. It can be experience to a specific skill or power, general experience, or it can be experience to all skills and powers. The exact amount depends on the numbers you rolled. The Undead Beast After you have received your reward the Rider will leave you with a parting "gift": a scaled 11+ or 12+ undead beast you MUST defeat (you are not allowed to flee). Equipping a weapon with a Bonus against undead (like the Creyn Blade, or Tzal-Toalth with Ghor-Tiln's Eye) will help with this fight, but will also reduce the experience reward you get for winning the combat. Rewards of CHR These are the final results extracted from hundreds of reports of encounters with the CHR. For the methodology followed to this conclusions, go to CHR Methodology. The CHR can give you a Experience reward of 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256 or 384 XP. Also, this EXP can go to General Experience, to some specific skill or power (selected randomly from the ones your character have), or to All Skills and Powers. The probability of each one is: 60% for General, 37.5% for Specific, and 2.5% for All Skills and Powers, independently of how much EXP the reward is. The amount of EXP awarded is randomly selected from two possible values for the total roll from 3 to 18, following this table: * There is NO difference in rewards per roll between engaging or not engaging him. What matters is the rerolls (you get usually higher numbers). * There is NO difference in rewards whether he threw knives at you or not. * The order of rolls also has NO effect, only the final result. * The face he is showing does NOT affect the rewards. Methodology Because the tables and comments formerly located here are only interesting for historical purposes, they have been moved to CHR Methodology to avoid page cluttering. You can check the results for yourself on the Excel spreadsheet that was used to get this results. Category:AG-only